bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Matanui Prime
'Matanui Prime '''is the Autotoabot leader in ManiacToaLaco's Transonicle series. He is based off of Optimus Prime in Michael Bay's 2007 Transformers. Transonicle ''Main article: Transonicle Matanui first "appearance" is giving the speech in the beginning of Transonicle. He actually appears later on, onboard a ship with the other Autotoabots, but is unnamed. He, along with the other Autotoabots, land on the Matoran planet in their protoforms, and scans an vehicle, his being a Peterbuilt Truck, with red and blue flame decals. He meets with Jaller, Hahli and the other Autotoabots in an alleyway, and introduces them all. The group then heads to Jaller's home, where they search for the glasses, which will help the Autotoabot's locate the AllShiny. However, the intrusion of Jaller's parents and Sector 6 stop the search, and Sector 6 members, led by Agent 12345, take Jaller and Hahli away in a van. The Autotoabots stop the Sector 6 vehicles though, and they free Jaller and Hahli. However, the Sector 6 Helicopters show up, and for some reason Matanui carries Jaller and Hahli away in his hands. They manage to evade them and hide under a bridge, where they manage to hide for a few minutes, and Jaller reveals he had the glasses in his pocket the entire time. This makes Matanui Prime yell, which surprises Jaller and Hahli so much that they fall. Luckily, Pohatubee is there to catch them, but he is then captured by Sector 6, along with Jaller and Hahli. Matanui has the glasses now however, and after a breif converstation with Lezz, the Autotoabots head to a secure location, where Matanui finds the location of the AllShiny using the glasses. The Autotoabots then head to the Canyon of unending whispers where the AllShiny is, but they meet Pohatubee and the Matoran, who already have the AllShiny. They then turn and make way for Lego City. Their ambushed by Barritax, Bradak, Wreckdak and Krekkacrusher on the way however. Hydraxhide smashes Barritax off the freeway, and then Krekkacrusher and Wreckdak transmoc and attack Matanui. He throws Wreckdak into Bradak then, who is in tank mode. Matanui and Krekkacrusher fight, fall off the freeway, fight somemore, crush IcyToa1, continue fighting before Matanui manages to kill Krekkacrusher. Wreckdak then jumps down, but a quick shot from Matanui's guns hits Wreckdak in the face, and then brings part of the freeway down upon him, probably crushing him, however, Metrutronions have been shown to take much mroe damage than that, and he never shows up again, so it's unknown is Wreckdak is actually killed. Matanui then drives to Lego City, arriving just after Lezz is killed by Makutatron, who had been freed from the Canyon fo Unending whispers earlier. Matanui and Makutatron fight for an entire chapter, before Matanui is smashed under a wall, and knocked out. He shows up again in time to rescue Jaller from falling to his death after being knocked off a building by Makutatron. Matanui and Makutatron fight again, with Matanui being beat again. Matanui shows up again, to fight Makutatron one last time, but is quickly and embarrassing thrown back again. Jaller then kills Makutatron using the AllShiny, destroying it in the process. Matanui then takes a piece of the AllShiny out of Makutatron's body, and dubs it the "Autotoabot Dorito of Leadership". Matanui sees Lezz's body, and remarks "his music was annoying, but he will be missed just the same." Matanui then ends Transonicle with a farewell speech, telling other Autotoabots to join then on the Matoran planet. Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax Main article: Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax Matanui gives a breif speech in the beginning of Transonicle 2, then jumps out of a plane, and helps take down Subbterranisher, who tells them Icarax will return. Matanui is far from pleased with this. When Matanui returns to the PEST base off the island of Mata-Nui, Crashinator and Ravager sneak in and capture the piece of the AllShiny the Autotoabots still had. Ravager is rescued by Sleedat, but Hydraxhide and Kopatchet capture Crashinator. The Autotoabots interrogate him (poking him in the face with a stick), but Crashinator sneaks out of the cage they had him in (they forgot to lock it). Meanwhile, in another scene, Makutatron, newly brought back to life, visits his master, Icarax, who can only escape his prison when the last of the Primes are gone. Dakama Prime, instead of Matanui Prime, talks to Jaller in Metur-Nui. Dakama says Matanui is busy. Later, when Jaller is captured by Grindtaka, Matanui, Pohatubee, Dakama Prime, Phoenix Prime, Mataus and Onewaflap break into the warehouse Jaller, Hahli and Takua are in, where they encounter Nihiscream, Transraga and the newly re-animated Makutatron. Phoenix and Dakama fight Nihiscream, Onewaflap and Mataus try to capture Transraga, and Matanui goes after Makutatron. Matanui is not pleased to see his old enemy still alive. Matanui gets Jaller out of there and drives off, and Makutatron chases him. Matanui drives into a forest (on Metru-Nui?) and lets Jaller out, then transmocs and battles Makutatron. Makutatron, being Makutatron, calls in reinforcements, in the form of Nihiscream, 3 of his Striker drones, and Grindtaka. Over the course of a lengthy battle, Matanui severs Nihiscream's arm, beats Makutatron and his Deceptikuta around, and manages to kill one Striker and Grindtaka. When he loses sight of Jaller, Matanui tries to find him, and Makutatron uses this time to stab Matanui in the back and shoot, killing the Autotoabot leader. Matanui's body falls to the ground, his last words telling Jaller to run. Dakama and Phoenix Prime show up, however, and kill the last Strikers, and with the intervention of the rest of the Autotoabot, Makutatron and Nihiscream flee. Icarax is not yet free, however. After being repaired by Sleedat, Makutatron and Nihiscream learn that there are still Primes left. They remember about Dakama and Phoenix Prime, and continue their planes thusly. Dakama Prime, Phoenix Prime, Onewaflap, Mataus and Pohatubee take Jaller, Hahli and Takua into hiding, while the rest of the Autotoabots bring Matanui's body back to PEST headquarters. Ehyre makes a rude remark about Matanui, and the Autotoabots nearly kill the Matoran for it. After an attack on the PEST headquarters by Deceptikuta, Dakama Prime, Phoenix Prime and Blue Flame apparently being killed, and Icarax himself showing up with his flagship, the Terragator, things look bleak for the Autotoabots. With Jaller and 12345's (along with a Deceptikuta turncoat, Gunmetal) the Autotoabot, now led by Hydraxhide, head to Voya-Nui, where the Deceptikuta have made there fortress before the great Sun Eaterer, which has a pyramid over top of it. After serious fighting, with the Deceptikuta pulling in Reinforcements after reinforcements, Kopatchet brings back up in the form of the Air force and his new project; Omega Kaita, a massive, 112 foot tall Autotoabot made from 7 specialized planes. One plane, carrying Matanui's body, is shot down, (with Wipeout in it) and it crash lands. Omega goes to fight the Zivonastator, but he loses. The Autotoabots, (sans Onewaflap, who gets killed) eventually meet back up at Matanui's body (which Wipeout has bravely defended). Kopatchet says Jaller, Hahli and Pohatubee are being chased by Makutatron, and that group shows up, with Makutatron throwing Pohatubee away and then killing Jaller. The Autotoabots beat Makutatron back, (Wipeout cuts off the finger of Makutatron that stabed Jaller) but Jaller remains dead. Somehow, somehow, Jaller comes back to life, being brought back by the Ancient Primes. Jaller, who now has the Sun Matrix, a powerful tool Icarax needs to finish his plans, uses it to bring Matanui back to life. Icarax, sensing its power, teleports in and takes it, planning to use it to power the Sun Eaterer and harness the power of the sun. Gunmetal, who has been badly damaged by Deceptikuta, shows up, and tells Matanui to use his parts to battle Icarax. Kopatchet, Crashinator and Wipeout use Gunmetal's parts to power up Matanui, and they turn to see a horde of Deceptikuta having shown up. A quick airstrike from the Matoran finishes off the Deceptikuta, and Matanui then flys to the Sun Eaterer. Matanui throws Icarax into Makutatron and Nihiscream before Icarax can power up the Sun Eaterer, and then Matanui once more battles Makutatron. However, Phoenix Prime teleports in, bringing with him Dakama Prime and Blue Flame. Nihiscream throws Blue Flame back, but is then shot down by Phoenix. Dakama helps Matanui fight Makutatron for a little bit, until Matanui tells him to help Blue Flame. Matanui then cuts off Makutatron's arm, shoots him in the face with it, then throws him off the pyramid/Sun Eaterer, severly damaging him. Matanui then goes for Icarax, who has moved on, and stands near the Zivonastator, which is still unveiling the Sun Eaterer from its pyramidy covering. Matanui shares some breif banter with Icarax, then removes the poweful Deceptikuta's arm. Icarax throws Matanui back, breaking off one of his engines in the process. Matanui takes his remaining engine, stabs Icarax with it, and activates it, sending Icarax flying into the Zivonastator's devastating maw. Icarax is killed in the saws, then explodes, his power knocking the Zivonastator out, and it falls, impaling its head in the Sun Eaterer, then blowing up, destroying it and the Sun Eaterer. Matanui surfs down the side of the Sun Eaterer on his broken wing, and meets up with the remaining Autotoabots at Omega Kaita, who is still alive. Makutatron and Nihiscream are gone, Makutatron having been locked in a cell aboard Nihiscream's ship, and Nihiscream now has control over the entire Deceptikuta fleet.. Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom Main Article: Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom Personality Matanui Primes personaltiy is often serious, sad and often sadistic, as he seemed to enjoy the Autotoabots "torturing" (actually poking with a stick and harrassing) the captured Deceptikuta Crashinator. While he shows care for Matoran life, he shows almost no concern for the lives of Deceptikuta, as shown by is (often violent) killings of Deceptikuta, which at one point he notes on, saying "What has this war made us come to?" Often, he seems to consider his opinion better than other's has he had been shown to ignore the objections of his troops. His care for the life of Matoran is "demonstrated" during the Battle of Lego-City, as he does not unleashe his full battle potential, trying hard not to cause collateral damage (which he inadvertently does). During the forest battle (which he ends up being killed in) he notes how he fights better during his banter with Makutatron "As there is no Matoran around to be hurt". While he is can be a great fighter, his bravery and need to care for life (other than Deceptikuta) is enough to put himself at risk, as he often fights in ways putting himself in danger, i.e jumping off a bridge and onto Subbterranisher's face, pulling Krekkacrusher off of a freeway etc. He also sees that even one Matoran life is to much to pay for the existence of the Metrutronions (even though it has been shown that Autotoabots have accidentaly crushed Matoran, it's not known if their killed.) Notes *Matanui Prime is one of the 4 Primes who appear in the Transonicle series; himself, Dakama Prime, Phoinex Prime, Icarax (who is a prime, even though he does not use the suffix) and the leader of original Primes, who is seen by Jaller when Jaller "dies" *Matanui is killed, but comes back, because he is awesome. *Matanui has the most kills of named characters, with 5: Icarax, Zivonastator, Krekkacrusher, Grindtaka and Wreckdak, as well as several Strikers. However, he has the least kills of Drones, with 3, compared with fellow Autotoabot Hydraxhide, who has killed the most drones with 158, roughly. *Matanui is 36 feet tall, but he is occasionaly put at other heights. *He mentioned having a wife, but we're not really sure. *His name was originally "Axxon Prime", and Makutatron was "Brutatron", as in Axxon and Brutaka, who have a rather brother like realstonship in the actual Bionicle media. It was changed to Matanui and Makutatron since Brutaka made a better Blackout. *If Matanui was in a movie, he would sound like Peter Cullen, voice actor of Optimus in Transformers. *Matanui, despist being Mata-Nui, has a face like a Hau, with the mouth thing being his faceplate and such. *He has two swords, two guns, and had a hook when one sword was broken. *In Transonicle, he was a rather poor fighter, and over the two years between Transonicle and Transonicle 2, he become so much better he could take on an upgraded Makutatron, Nihiscream, Grintaka and 3 Strikers, killing Grindtaka and a Striker, severaly Damging the others before being killed by Makutatron. *He is one of ManiacToaLaco's favourite charactors. *He once threw Jaller into the air and transmoced around him in mid-air. *He is rather throwable, as Makutatron showed. *He spoke in Metrutronian with Norik in one scene, much to the confusion of the Matoran present. *His past will be explained more in Transonicle Re-Mastered, as well as in Transonicle 3. Category:Characters